


Noises

by 1step2step



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Triplet Line as Kids, YveSoul as Parents, very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1step2step/pseuds/1step2step
Summary: In which Jinsoul’s groans of pain woke up the triplets from their slumberland.





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I was jamming to f(x)’s Glitter and this plot just popped into my brain.

“Baby, move a little to the– Yeah… yeah! That hits the spot!”

“Here?” Sooyoung pressed harder.

Jinsoul moaned under the pressure. “Yes, oh my God! Harder!” She cried in pain yet she beckoned them to continue.

“Babe, you’re gonna wake up the kids.” Sooyoung replied to Jinsoul’s countless noises of pleasure. As if all was in cue, their bedroom door was knocked three times followed by a faint voice calling out to one of them. Sooyoung didn’t even managed to put her feet on the ground when the door burst opened shortly after the knocking, revealing one of their daughter was holding up a drawing of an eggplant being crossed out above her head.

“Wh–”

“Mama! Sleep! Mommy! Sleep! Mama! Sleep! Mommy–”

“Hyun! Are mommies naked?” A voice cuts off the child’s chant. Soon another youngster had walked into the room with their hands covering their eyes.

The first kid narrowed her eyes as she looked at her mothers back and forth. She then tossed her arms in the air with a big smile on her face. The paper was no longer in hands. “Mommies are not naked!”

It didn’t took long for both adults to realize their daughters were suspecting them doing something what they would describe as ‘naughty’.

“Hyunjin dear, I thought Mommy had put you to bed, hmm?” Jinsoul asked between her chuckles as she watched Sooyoung helping their kid to climb up the bed while she remained still in her position.

“Hyun did sleep! But Yerim wakes up Hyun!” Said Hyunjin.

Sooyoung on the other hand just sighed but her lips curved upwards into a smile. She then looked over to their other daughter who was standing still in the middle of the room. Despite being told that her mothers were not doing anything dirty, their hands were somehow still covering their eyes. Sooyoung walked over to them and carried them into her arms, giving the little one a kiss on the head out of habit. It was only then the girl removed her hands from her eyes, meeting with her mother’s loving glance.

“Yerim, we’re sorry, did you had trouble sleeping because of Mama’s… noises?” Sooyoung asked and Jinsoul was seen to be blushing madly on the bed.

Yerim the child who was currently in Sooyoung’s arms started to nod furiously before doing a little scan around the room. “Hyejoo! Outside!” She said when her gaze landed at the door, pointing the direction instantly using her forefinger.

“Hmm? Hyejoo is outside?” Sooyoung questioned. Her gaze followed the direction where her daughter was pointing. Once she caught a glimpse of a little girl peeking behind the door frame from the outside, she called out for them with a smile. “Hyejoo sweetie, come in.”

The last daughter Hyejoo entered the bedroom with small steps. She was firmly gripping her wolf plushie on one hand. A yawn escape from her mouth the moment she stopped her tracks in front of her mother. “Olivia Hye.” She suspired in displeased while rubbing her drowsy eyes using her free hand.

“Seems like Yerim had woken you up too, huh?” Sooyoung smiled, giving light pats on Hyejoo’s head.

“Yerim! Hyejoo! Come!” Hyunjin opened her arms for both of her sisters. She had settled down on the bed next to their blonde mother.

Hyejoo walked to the bed after softly muttering ‘Olivia Hye’ with a scowl on her face. Poor kid, she really just wanted to sleep already. Yerim who was still in Sooyoung’s embrace told her mother to put them down on the bed and soon all three of the daughters were on the bed. Hyunjin was lying down on top of Jinsoul’s back as she stared up at the ceiling while Yerim and Hyejoo copied their mother’s position down on their flats.

“Mommies were not being naughty-naughty earlier?” Asked Yerim who then studied her mothers as if she was trying to find evidence of their previous activity. Sooyoung’s eyebrows elevated in amusement when she noticed the way her daughter was scanning at her and Jinsoul thoroughly.

“No, sweetie. Mama was just giving Mommy a massage because Mommy’s back is hurting a lot.” Jinsoul explained simply.

Hyunjin gasped. “Mommy! Hurt?” She immediately rolled herself off from her mother’s back to the side in which resulting her to almost knocked Hyejoo off from the bed from doing so.

“Hyun!” Hyejoo hissed. Her sister only flashed an apologetic smile at them before they both turned their heads to look at their mother.

“Yes but Mommy is fine! See? Mommy is smiling! No more pain!” Jinsoul assured her daughters as she beamed at them one by one.

“Mommy sure?” Yerim’s brows furrowed with concern.

“Yes, Yerim. Mommy is fine now.” Jinsoul planted a kiss on Yerim’s forehead. She made sure to give each for Hyejoo and Hyunjin too.

“It’s getting really late, sweethearts.” Sooyoung announced immediately when she caught the signaling look her wife was giving her the moment their eyes met. “Let’s head back to your bedroom now, shall we?”

The three daughters groaned since they were already feeling comfortable with their current positions. Hyejoo almost went to slumberland too. However they got off from the bed almost quickly when they received one firm look from Sooyoung. The triplets took turns on getting their goodnight kisses for another round from Jinsoul before leaving the room one by one. The youngest stayed behind since she wanted to hold hands with their mother who volunteered to tuck them in.

“I’ll be right back.” Sooyoung told her wife after placing a quick kiss on their forehead. “Come on, Hyejoo.”

“Goodnight mommy.” Hyejoo managed to say before a yawn once again escaped from her mouth.

“Goodnight my precious.” Jinsoul bid goodnight to her youngest daughter. Beaming them a smile until they were out of sight.

\--

Sooyoung thought she had successfully put the kids to sleep after tucking them in. But as she walked by the bedroom after using the bathroom, she could hear one of her daughters were calling out for her as if they knew she was outside. Sooyoung re-entered the room without turning on the lights and ambled her way towards one of the girls who seemed to be shaking underneath their blanket. Concerned by the terrified look her daughter was giving her, Sooyoung instantly went next to their side.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“Mama… There is something under my bed.”

Unable to question her daughter due to loss of words, Sooyoung ended up going down to check it out without making time for herself to freak out about it. She could feel her heart just climbed up onto her throat as soon as she spotted a figure underneath the bed, looking right at her with the same frighten look her daughter had gave them. However when she realized she had seen this pair of eyes one too many times before, she could feel herself relaxed again.

“Mama, there is a monster on the bed and by the door…”

“Olivia Hye.”

Sooyoung didn’t even need to guess who was standing by the door of course.

She sighed as she pulled Hyunjin out from underneath the bed carefully without wanting to hurt them. “You little trolls. It’s really past your bedtime now so please go to bed.” She might have said that with a whiny tone and it somehow made the triplets to stop giggling and obediently tuck themselves in their respective beds again.

“Yerim! Hyejoo! Sleep!” Hyunjin instructed her sisters and shot a smile at her mother’s direction afterwards. “Goodnight Mama.”

“Goodnight my sweethearts. Make sure to really sleep this time.” Sooyoung sounded strict this time but she knows she could never release her frustrations out to her babies.

“Yes, mama!”

“Goodnight mama!”

“Olivia Hye.”

The kids responded altogether.

Sometimes Sooyoung would nearly forget that it would take them at least three times for either her or Jinsoul to get the kids to sleep. This has happened one too many times before and yet it never fails to make her heart flutters. These little sunshine may sometimes be too hard for both her and Jinsoul to handle. However they always knows their limits on when to stop messing around. She stayed for a few minutes to watch over her daughters until she was sure it was safe enough to leave by their sides. She closed the bedroom door behind her as gently as she could when she exited the room.

“Have the kids gone to sleep?” asked Jinsoul when Sooyoung returned to their bedroom. She was already tucked on her side of the bed whilst playing her phone.

“Yeah.” Sooyoung climbed up onto the bed. “Should we call it a night too?”

“Mm. It’s been a tiring day.” Jinsoul put her phone on the nightstand. Soon the room was covered with darkness when Sooyoung turned off the night lamps. Their hands found each other underneath the duvet as they faced each other with their eyes closed.

“Goodnight babe.”

“Night.”


End file.
